The Laziest
"The Laziest" is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin try to beat their father in a lazy-off. Plot The episode starts in the house with Nicole about to leave for work. Before she leaves, she tells Richard to do some chores. He enthusiastically agrees, but as soon as she leaves, he plops down onto the couch, complaining. Knowing he will have to do the chores or face Nicole's wrath, he tries to take the trash out by telling it to move. Gumball and Darwin interrupt him by asking him to play. Richard says he is busy, to which Gumball responds by reminding him of his promise to play with them. Richard finds out he can trick the boys into taking the trash out by pretending it is a game, so he does so. The boys do not realize they are being duped until after they take the trash out. They angrily run back in to scold their father. Richard responds by saying his laziness is a medical condition, but Gumball and Darwin decide to be lazier. Richard decides to turn it into a contest - if the boys find someone lazier than himself, he will do their chores for a day; but if he proves himself to be the laziest, the boys have to do his chores for the rest of their lives. Both sides agree, and the "lazy-off" begins. Gumball and Darwin plop themselves on to the couch next to their father. Darwin expresses his doubts about winning, to which Gumball replies that they just need to copy their dad. Their dad decides to load up on sugar, so Gumball and Darwin do the same. Unfortunately, sugar has a side effect on children—hyperactivity. Gumball and Darwin are ailed with a sugar rush, unable to stand still and start running and talking really fast. Knowing they can not win a lazy-off in this state, they call a time-out in order to find someone else who can beat their dad. They run out the door as Richard laughs tauntingly at them, leaving a trail of fire behind from their super speed. They run into the Senior Citizens and decide to ask them if they know anyone lazier than their dad. One of them suggests Lazy Larry. Another points them to the convenience store, where Lazy Larry works. At this point, their sugar rush ends, and they enter a sugar low, where everything about them slows down. Recovered from the sugar low, the two of them go to the convenience store to look for Lazy Larry. They ask Larry at the cash register if he is Lazy Larry. He nervously denies this, so Gumball takes the PA and calls for Lazy Larry. Larry, ashamed of being formerly known as Lazy Larry (or perhaps afraid his boss will overhear), admits to his previous title. He explains that he lost his title because of their dad. Gumball and Darwin try to convince him to be lazy again so he can beat their dad, but Larry declines, saying that he is happy with his life now. What follows is a string of events where within one day, Larry loses his job, his car, his girlfriend, and his house because of his misinterpreted reaction to Gumball and Darwin's pleading. Depressed at how he lost everything he has worked for since relieving himself of his laziness, Larry plops down on the couch to watch TV. Gumball and Darwin give him the tools he needs to be a lazy person and sure enough, Larry instantly gets fat and relaxed. After he agrees to help them beat their dad at being lazy, Gumball and Darwin give each other a quick high-five, and they run home to tell their dad the news. When they get home, they find Richard still on the couch. They announce that Lazy Larry will beat him at the lazy off. Richard starts to tell the story of the summer of '83, but before he can go any further, Gumball screams at him to stop because no one cares. Without further ado, they present Lazy Larry but are shocked when he is not there next to them. They call him, but he does not answer because he is too lazy, forcing the boys to challenge their dad themselves. After a while of sitting on the couch, the three of them get hungry. Richard gets himself a slice of pizza using a complicated set of reactions. Gumball succeeds in knocking Darwin off with a toaster using a similar set of reactions, leaving him to face his dad by himself. They skip to another scene, where Gumball grows restless and needs to move. Luckily, there is a monster truck show on, which will satisfy his need for movement. However, Richard displays a "unique ability" that allows him to change the channel at will. He changes it to the shopping channel, which causes Gumball to despair, and he desperately tries to change the channel himself. Miraculously, he is able to shoot the button from his pants to the change-channel button on the TV, switching it back to the monster truck show. Richard and Gumball are impressed. At this point, Richard hears Nicole's car coming back from work. He devises a scheme that involves letting Gumball and Darwin win and pretending to have done chores all day. He predicts that Nicole, seeing him hard at work while the boys relaxed all day, would force the boys to do all the work. His plan goes exactly as planned. The boys are doing hard chores and Gumball asks him, "Would you mind moving your feet?" Richard reminds him of Nicole's orders and Gumball and Darwin moan and vacuum the floor while Richard, after smiling disgustingly of his evil triumph, drunkenly falls off the couch. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Richard Supporting Characters *Nicole *Larry Minor Characters *Marvin *Betty *Donald *Newspaper Employee *Lenny *Gary *Karen *Librarian Trivia *This is the first appearance of Larry's alter ego, "Lazy Larry." *A running gag in this episode has to do with people trying to set up a flashback to the Summer of '83 and Gumball interrupting because he did not care about hearing it. *The place where Larry goes with his girlfriend is called Dump's Cave, a joke to Larry getting dumped seconds after. *The thumb wrestlers on TV are James Lamont and Richard Overall. *According to the weather program, this episode took place on July 13, 2010. Cultural References *The robotic voice in the Cash Register is similar to an Ovilus that has a "Word Database" in it. *The house that Larry says he lives in looks just like the main location from Regular Show. Goofs/Errors *Richard's whiskers are missing when he smiles. *While Gumball and Darwin are challenging Richard to a Lazy-Off, the white dots on Darwin's shoes are missing. *Although Richard, Gumball and Darwin drink soda, there is no soda bottle on the table when they are eating chips. *Darwin ran up the stairs after saying "Aah! Paranormal activity," then when Gumball won the lazy-off, Darwin re-appeared, and he did not even witness how they won. *The date stamp on the weather program is in European format (day/month/year) instead of American format (month/day/year). *The table in their living room disappears after Richard tries to trick Nicole into thinking that he actually did all the chores while the kids were playing around. *After the "Sugar Rush Song" plays, Richard's bucktooth is shown absent while snoring. It reappears right after he wakes up when Gumball says "Dad!" in his high-pitched voice. Other titles Čeština (Czech): Lenoch (The Sluggard) Latinamericano español (Latin-American Spanish): El Más Flojo (The Loosest) Español en españa/Castellano (Spanish in Spain/Castilian Spanish): El Más Vago (The Laziest) Français (French): Les paresseux (The Sloths) Italiano (Italian): Il più pigro (The Lazy One) Magyar (Hungarian): A leglustább (The Laziest) Português (Portuguese): O Mais Preguiçoso (The Laziest) Українська (Ukrainian): Турнір ледарів (The tournament of the lazy's) es:El Más Flojo fr:Les paresseux it:Il più pigro pt-br:O Mais Preguiçoso Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes